The present invention relates to a process and a device for applying for a free-flowing reaction mixture which upon reaction forms a synthetic material, and in particular a foamed material, to a base. The reaction mixture is distributed within an elongated pipe-like applicator vessel extending laterally across the base. The applicator vessel has output orifices which open over the base.
In the manufacture of a variety of products, in particular foamed products, a free-flowing reaction mixture must be applied to a moving base in a thin layer of exactly identical thickness everywhere. It becomes increasingly difficult with increasing width of application to keep the thickness of the thin layer even at all points. Due to the high viscosity of the reaction mixture and the long flow distance from the mixer to the applicator vessel and within the applicator vessel itself, varying pressures prevail at the output orifices. This leads to the result that varying quantities flow out of the output orifices and the applied layer is correspondingly uneven.
The object of the present invention consists in creating a process and a device with which an even application of the reaction mixture across the full breadth of application is attained.